Hamlet: Interview with the Queen of Denmark
by Soleil Antoinette
Summary: Queen Gertrude of Denmark is interviewed, and asked questions all the honorable citizens of Denmark have been wanting to know!


Author's Note: This interview is an assignment for English class. I thought it quite amusing and decided to share it with all the readers of fanfiction.net. The interview is supposed to take place just as the marriage between Queen Gertrude and the new King Claudius has happened, and Hamlet is sulking around the place. Hope you enjoy! P.S. I don't own the characters of Shakespeare's 'Hamlet', but I do own Kalicrantz as a fiction of my imagination!  
  
Interview with the Queen of Denmark  
  
Hello all you faithful readers of the "Daily Denmark"! How do you do? Today, we have a special surprise for you all. The Queen of Denmark, Queen Gertrude, has agreed to an interview with the country's number one paper. Reporter Kalicrantz visited Elsinore Castle yesterday and met with the Queen. The interview went as followed:  
  
Kalicrantz: Good day, your highness. How are you?  
  
Queen Gertrude: I suppose as well as any queen under stress.  
  
Kalicrantz: Stress? What kind of stress should a queen be going through?  
  
Queen Gertrude: (sighs) Well, my son, Prince Hamlet, is going through a distraught time in his life - and I do not think that he is dealing well with it at all. On top of it, there is a bit of friction between him and my new husband, the King.  
  
Kalicrantz: Hmm, so it seems. Do tell me - do you think that Hamlet's depression is the effect of his father's death, or because of such.uh.a sudden marriage between the new King and yourself?  
  
Queen Gertrude: I think that it might be a mix of the two. He was very close to his father, ever since young. When he passed away, Hamlet grieved, and I suppose that because the marriage was so soon together with the funeral, he might have thought that his uncle was replacing his father - and feeling threatened by a new male presence.  
  
Kalicrantz: Hmm, that is an interesting view. Queen Gertrude, did you marry your late husband's brother so that Hamlet would forget about grieving over his father, or did you marry him because of personal feelings?  
  
Queen Gertrude: (shifts uncomfortably) Well, I suppose it is a bit of both. I thought that a wedding would lighten things up a bit. I was desperate to do anything to help Hamlet out of his state of troubled mind.  
  
Kalicrantz: So, you have married the King out of respect for Hamlet's mood and not of other things?  
  
Queen Gertrude: (speaks cautiously and slowly) I think that the King is a wonderful man and I think that if Hamlet will accept the fact of death, then he too will learn that the present King will be good for the country.  
  
Kalicrantz: (scribbles down on a pad of paper) Your highness, since you married so quickly after the King's death, I suppose that you knew his brother from before?  
  
Queen Gertrude: Yes that is correct.  
  
Kalicrantz: But did you actually know him well enough on a personal base to marry so soon after his brother's funeral? Or perhaps you knew him on a personal base before the funeral?  
  
Queen Gertrude: (gets up hastily) I think that this interview is over. Thank you, and a servant will see you out.  
  
Kalicrantz: (gets up) Thank you for your time, Queen Gertrude. Enjoy the rest of your day.  
  
Queen Gertrude: (nods her head as Kalicrantz is being escorted out of the room)  
  
Kalicrantz's notes after the interview:  
  
Well all readers, you have the full report on the interview that happened at Elsinore Castle yesterday. What do you think of it? Well, if I really expressed my opinion of it, I would most likely get my head chopped of - literally - and I do not wish for that, so I will let you draw your own conclusions. As for the Queen, the new King, Hamlet, and the empire, all I can say is that I hope that truth, justice, and peace will prevail. Until tomorrow!  
  
Author's Note: Hope you all liked it, review review review!  
  
Truly,  
  
Soleil Antoinette 


End file.
